marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eleanor Camacho (Earth-TRN782)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Emily Preston (adopted mother); Wade Wilson (father); Shiklah (step-mother); Warda Wilson (paternal half-sister) | Universe = Earth-TRN782 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (formerly gray) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Scott Koblish | First = Deadpool Vol 4 6 | HistoryText = Ellie Preston is the adopted daughter of Wade Wilson and Emily Preston, who now exists only as diginal consciousness. When she became a teenager, her mutant ability of regenerative immortality had first manifested. After Wade was kidnapped and imprisoned by his other daughter Warda, he believed Ellie to be dead as his memories deteriorated from decades of torture. Meanwhile, Warda had taken Wade's identity of Deadpool as her own and hid the holodrive with Emily Preston in one of Wade's old storehouses. In 2099 A.D. Ellie resurfaced and went after Warda by first attacking her operations with Rose, then stealing back the holodrive containing her mother and finally breaking her father out of his decades-long imprisonment. Ellie then attacked Warda personally, intending to avenge her father and the name of Deadpool, which Ellie also claimed as her own. However, Warda gained the upper hand by threatening to unleash one of her mother's monsters at Madison Star Garden and cause untold civilian deaths. While she was reunited with her family, Ellie was forced to follow Warda's instructions and asked Wade to procure Warda's mother Shiklah for her. However, Wade was unwilling to risk Shiklah escaping once again. When her demands were not met, Warda attacked Ellie and after stabbing her with a sword, burned her alive with liquid napalm while forcing Wade to watch. Warda then took her father to Monster Metropolis, while Ellie regenerated in front of her mother and proceeded to change into a new costume. She then helped her father subdue Warda, and to quell her violent impulses, Wade uploaded Emily Preston's consciousness into Warda's mind in order to keep her in check. Wade then went to have a dinner with his daughter, who despite being octogenarian was now back in the body of a teenager. | Personality = | Powers = Resurrective Immortality: Upon her death, Ellie's body regenerates as a teenager, exactly the way she was when her powers first manifested. Ellie retains all of her memories in the process. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = No Healing Factor: While her abilities are only triggered in the event of complete death, Ellie lacks her father's regular regenerative factor and thus has to accumulate all injuries and scars in her current body until her next rebirth. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Reincarnation Category:Wilson Family